pallidfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fanon:Kocia16/Stefan i Leo...
Książe Leonard… ''' Książe Leonard jest drugi w kolejce do tronu Amedystii. Jego ojcem był '''Król Dartanian, który zginął na wojnie, ale ma starszego brata Stefana, który jest Królem Amedystii. A jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest jego owczarek podhalański, o imieniu Gold, z powodu jego złocistych oczu. Leon ma 21 lat. Opis: Leonard jest wysoki i przystojny. Jest jednak niższy niż Stefan, który ma prawie 1,90 m. Ma twarz nieco podobną do Hansa, ale ma znacznie mniej wyraźne rysy twarzy i nie ma bokobrodów. Leo jest szczupły i dobrze zbudowany. Jego włosy mają kolor dojrzałych, złocistych łanów zboża. Ma jasną cerę i lekko rumieniące się policzki, nadające mu pogodny wyraz i zwracają one również uwagę na jego błękitne oczy. Ma mały nos z paroma lekko widocznymi piegami. Najczęściej chodzi ubrany w podobny żakiet jak Hans, ale nie nosi koronki pod szyją, żakiet jest najczęściej biały z złoconymi krawędziami, do którego zakłada koszule z szerokim dekoltem, często błękitną. Zakłada do tego szerokie lekko kanciaste na dole spodnie, również białe i złocone jak żakiet. Oraz czarne buty. Charakter: Leon jest romantykiem i poetą, nie myśli o królestwie tylko o miłości, o pięknych rzeczach itd. I dlatego jego brat uważa, że jest pomylony i nieodpowiedzialny. Leo jest wrażliwy i nieśmiały jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny (gdy się z jakoś spotka, ale nie przez listy). Jest miły i sympatyczny tylko czasami lekko speszony. Jest spokojny oraz bardzo uczuciowy. Lubi zwierzęta i przebywanie na łonie natury. Wierzy że prawdziwa miłość zasługuje na to żeby jej ustąpić nawet jeśli też kocha się oddawaną osobę równie mocno. Król Stefan… ''' Stefan jest Królem Amedystii, nie cierpi swojego młodszego brata Księcia Leona. Jest pierworodnym synem '''Króla Dartaniana (niestety K.D jest na tamtym świecie...) i Królowej Kalisto (zaginęła podczas podróży statkiem, który nie wrócił do portu), Z młodszym bratem, Stefana wiąże tylko krew ojca, ponieważ matka Leonarda jest nieznana. Stefan nie lubi zwierząt, ale toleruje psa młodszego brata, choć go nie lubi ( z wzajemnością). Stefan ma 24 lata. Opis: Stefan jest wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną. Ma około 2,10m. Jeśli chodzi o twarz to z bratem są do siebie podobni. Ma bladą cerę i wyraźne rysy twarzy. Ma kruczo czarne włosy i ciemno niebieskie oczy. Rzadko się uśmiecha ale jeśli to robi to jego zęby rażą bielą. Chodzi ubrany w podobny struj do Arcyksięcia von Szwądenkaunta, ale nie nosi szarfy, ma szerokie nogawki od spodni na samym dole. Jego strój też nie jest pozłacany na krawędziach jak u Arcyksięcia, lecz posrebrzany. A guziki zapinające marynarkę są ciemno niebieskie, a i nie ma przy stroju orderów, ozdób na ramionach oraz jego kołnierzyk rozchodzi się trochę na boki i nie ma takich fikuśnych wzorków jak u Szwądenkaunta. Ogólnie strój jest czarny. Charakter: Zapewne gdyby nie usposobienie króla, Amedystia miała by pewnie nową królową, no ale co poradzić. Stefan jest poważnym, eleganckim królem. Jest też urodzonym biznesmenem. Że troche śmiesznie powiem jest on również ,,uparty jak osioł''. ''W jego słowniku nie ma słowa śmiech, więc tym bardziej nie ma tam też zwrotu poczucie humoru. Choć jest oschły i nieprzyjemny jest bardzo dobrze wychowany i zawsze uprzejmy dla dam. Jest czasami opryskliwy i ostry, ale potrafi być miły. Ale uważa że miłość nie jest dla niego, ponieważ kiedyś pewna dziewczyna, gdy miał koło 18 lat, złamała mu serce. I po prostu myśli, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak prawdziwa miłość, choć w głębi duszy tak nie myśli, ale po prostu boi się zakochać. Zawsze nie był zbyt miły, ale od tamtego czasu stał się jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemny. Choć nie jest lubiany jak np. Elsa, to ludzie uważają, że rządzi sprawiedliwie i dobrze. A i nienawidzi zdrobnień. Prosze o koment... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyślone